Día normal
by Vine Verrine
Summary: Como todo empieza con un calentamiento mañanero de Gai, y termina con un beso lujurioso...ocurrencia de todos los días. NaruSaku, Oneshot...REVIEWS!


_**Día normal**_

El día era completamente normal, con ninjas volando por los aires, niños usando técnicas mortales con pedazos de cartón en forma de shurikens, y viejitas moviendose mejor que shinobi con una píldora de soldado, mientras hacían maratón alrededor de Konoha, acompañando a Gai y Lee en sus mañaneros calentamientos.

-Vamos bien damas...sólo sigan, que la juventud primaveral no espera por nadie, floreciendo continuamente- recitó sonoramente el más alto de los hombres en spandex verde, leyendo la fracesita en un libro con la portada de "Piropos juveniles para tontos" con la fecha de edición del Renacimiento. Las mujeres de edad mayor derritiendose por el espiritual y bien formado contorno de Gai, la luz emanante del Sol haciendo choques luminosos en su brillante cuerpo, o tal vez sólo era su tintineante sonrisa, estrenando la nueva pasta de dientes que promocionaba, viendo la cámara televisiba directamente, Lee corriendo con todas sus fuerzas cargando dicho aparato; había sido una idea genial hacer una pasta ellos mismos, recuestando el préstamo de dicha cámara para términos publicitarios. Él gritando algo sobre la mejor pasta del universo, mientras el vidrio sufría otra quebrada por la resonante voz del hombre de la sonrisa de un millón de yenes (quien se la quitara recibiría el millón de yenes, aclaro). Parecía que el comercial iba a tener muchos efectos especiales.

-Esto es genial- gritó un entusiasmado Naruto, que se les había unido ya desde la temprana mañana, haciendo caso omiso de ser llamado una dama por Gai, corriendo tan energeticamente como los otros dos, rebasando a las ancianas, dejando una nube de polvo, mientras las señoras tocían gravemente, arqueando sus espaldas como lo que eran, volviendo al camino rapidamente.

En efecto, era un día normal.

Pero algo en las recorditas esquinas del bosque, desplazandose agil y velozmente estaban Ino y Sakura, observando como Gai movía a la estampida de mujeres de cabello blanco y senos caídos, ordenandoles tomar un decanso, mientras sacaba un agua marca Rock Lee, otro de sus inventos, mientras Naruto, tan energético como seguía, retaba a Lee en una competencia de resistencia haciendo sentadillas. Claro, con lo igual de enérgetico que era Lee, aceptó, los dos poniendo sus manos a cada lado de sus cabezas, una peculiar viejita con un pañuelo en su mano derecha, con una pose asquerosamente atrevida, tirando el pañuelito dramaticamente, viendo a Naruto y Lee empezar con la carrera.

Ino y Sakura vieron desde lo lejos, mientras los chicos hacían sus ejercicios, y no pudieron evitar pero babear por aquella vista tan inesperada.

Fuertes muslos contrayendose y extendiendose a un paso equilibrado, musculos estrechandose, mientras un abdomen de duro lavadero se notaba, brillando por el caracteristico bronceado tono que tenía la piel misma, destapada, al aire libre, la chaqueta tan maldita yacía en un árbol, con la playera negra. Rubios vellos empapados de brillante sudor; la misma sustancia viajando por las sinceladas mejillas, trayectoria exquisita trazada en su firme barbilla, gotas cayendo de mechones sedosos de cabello dorado, y pestañas rubias empapadas tapando, pero sólo un poco, los electrizantes ojos azules de Naruto.

-Deberíamos escribir lo que pensamos ¿no?, a Jiraiya-sama le puede servir para su próximo libro- notó Ino, sacando de la nada un cuaderno de notas, escribiendo furiosamente lo que pensaba.

-Uhh...- afirmó Sakura, dos pedacitos de papel sosteniendo la sangre que se acumulaba en sus fosas nasales, no creyendo por una micra de segundo lo que veía.

Tan cierto era cuando su madre le mostró la foto de su propio papá, apuesto y escultural, que de niño sólo era un bajito con cara de bebé.

La ironía le pegó fuerte.

La próxima vez sería más amable con Naruto...mucho más amable.

Después de los minutos más exquisitos de su corta vida, Naruto gritó victoria, mientras Lee protestaba, una simple sentadilla diferencia del ganador y perdedor.

-Perdí el control- farfulló Lee, que en un momento de emoción había perdido total equilibrio de su cuerpo, cayendo graciosamente al suelo.

-No importa Lee, si quieres te quedas con el premio- Naruto se encongió de hombros al ver la tintineante sonrisa de Lee, mientras este se paraba entusiasticamente, jalando a la pobre viejita a un restaurante cercano, Naruto sonriendo malvadamente. Le había gustado ganar, pero definitivamente no quería el premio.

-Bueno Gai-sensei, me voy a duchar y luego un poco más de entrenamiento- exclamó Naruto, secudiendo su cabeza como en cámara lenta, parandose derecho, sus pantalones naranjas colgando de su cadera dejando ver los boxers azules con espirales, estos también con una tendencia de ir bajando, mostrando lo que empezaba a ser su vello púbico...

-Eso también lo escribo- asintió Ino freneticamente, mientras Sakura le dictaba nuevamente.-Olvida a Jiraiya-sama, mejor escribimos uno nosotras, nos va a ir mejor- Ino asintió por tal idea, escribiendo lo que ella pensaba.

-Debemos hacer algo para llamar su atención- dijo la pelirrosa, vaceando la segunda cubeta de baba cerca de un arbusto seco, feliz de poder ayudar a la naturaleza.

-¡Tengo la idea perfecta para darle una pista de lo que quieres!-anunció Ino, esciribiendo más rápido en la libreta, esta empezaba a sacar humo por tanta fricción.

-¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!- Sakura respondió tan emocionada como su amiga y rival.

-...Ok, ya párale-

-Oh, lo siento-

-Es simple y sencillo...- Ino prosiguió con toda la explicación de su pervertido plan, escribiendo notas y más notas. La libreta se veía interminable.

Más tadre ese día...

-Hola, Naruto- exclamó Sakura, caminando tranquilamente por la acera del restaurante Ichikaru. Normalmente refiriendose a un movimiento atrevido de caderas, mientras sacaba su pecho en dignidad o autoestima muy alta.

-Hola, Sakura-chan- dijo él, poniendo su plato de Ramen encima de los demás, suspirando alegramente, para luego tomar un gran vaso de agua de mango, metiendose una mentita a la boca. Y la mente fanática de Sakura sólo gritaba.

**-¡Shannaro! ¡El me quiere como yo a él!-** decía Inner Sakura, malinterpretando el inocente acto de Naruto, la mentita deshaciendose.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí Sakura-chan?- preguntó el rubio, quitando su chaqueta de sus fuertes hombros poniendola en el estante.

-Uhh...- dijo ella, viendo los fuertes brazos de Naruto.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó él.

-Necesitoquemeayudesconalgo- exclamó ella frenéticamente.

-¿Y qué es eso que quieres?-

-Tengo un problema con mi...entrenamiento, y necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas que Shishuo me mandó a investigar, pero pienso que tu puedes ayudarme en el asunto-

-Mmm, ya veo-

-Pero necesito que vengas a mi casa que no hay nadie, para que me ayudes a investigar-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver que no haya nadie en tu casa con la investigación?- cuestionó él rascando su sien, mientras sus ojos brillaban con interrogación.

-Pues...porque, así...trabajeremos mejor, sí...-

-Ahh, bueno sólo dime a que horas...oye-

-...Uhh, ahh si-

-Tu siempre dices lo tonto que soy, ¿por qué querrías mi ayuda?- Naruto acercó su cara a la de ella, mirandola sospechosamente.

-Pues...¡Yo no te digo eso! ¡Ha de ser un seuño que tuviste!...Ahora vamonos- Sakura agarró a Naruto de su playera, este apenas con tiempo de dejar su dinero para la comida y agarrar su chaqueta.

Minutos después...

-Bienvenido- exclamó Sakura, sentando a Naruto en uno de los sofás, mientras se iba a la cocina para preparar té. Esto significando más bien hablar con Ino que se encontraba escondida en un de los estantes.

-Ten- dijo ella después de haber preparado el "té", sentandose en frente de Naruto, abriendo un poco las piernas, omisa de sus acciones...

-Mmm, y que es lo que querías- preguntó Naruto, tomando el té, para después casi escupirlo, sino fuera por la mirada que le lanzó Sakura, definitivamente no estaba hecha para cocinar, luego le mandaría esos panfletos de albañil de carga, tal vez le podrían servir para después.

-Está caliente- musitó él, fingiendo ardor por la sustancia.

-Ya lo creo- asintió Sakura, viendo el bulto que se encontraba entre las piernas de Naruto, éstas separadas por el simple hecho de que los hombres se sientan así...

..._Hombres_...

-**YEAH!!! BABY!! SHAKE THAT ASS!!-**Inner Sakura gritaba como loca, mientras tiraba un altar de Sasuke al folder de basura en su cerebro...siempre se le hacía curioso saber que su cerebro parecía computadora.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?-

-Si, sólo que, me gusta cuando agregas el chan en mi nombre-aseguró ella, viendo como un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en la bigotudas mejillas del rubio.

-Aww!!...-gritó alguien desde la cocina, mientras flashes de luz se creaban rapidamente, dejando ciego por un momento a Naruto.

-¡Que pasó ttebayo!- preguntó en alarma el ojiazul.

-Ehh, jejeje, nada nada, sólo fui mmm mi gato-

-Ohh...mmm- Naruto no se veía satisfecho, pero una sonrisa rara apareció en sus facciones, como si supiera algo curioso.

-Bueno déjame traer los apuntes que tengo de tarea- Sakura se levantó despacio, lento, sensual...

-Estas bien Sakura, parece que estas un poco debil-

...Arruinando el momento...

-Estoy bien Naruto-

-Ohh...-

Después de unos momentos Sakura regresó con los papeles. Había sido un gran alivio haber guardado sus documentos de cuando era más joven...Naruto no tenía porque enterarse de que esa tarea era de hace mucho tiempo.

-La tarea es investigar sobre los detalles de la sexualidad...-Sakura esperó a que Naruto preguntara que rayos era eso, o al menos sonrojarse por tal asunto.

-Mmm, entonces no va a ser muy difícil-

Sakura agrandó sus ojos, mientras reluctante le empezaba a decir lo que necesitaba saber, y confirmar unas cuantas cosas que no entendía...

Siguieron así por los siguientes 20 minutos, hablando de miles de cosas, y aunque raro pareciera, a Sakura le encantan los divertidos pero sabíos comentarios que hacía Naruto de vez en cuando (-Mira, Sakura-chan, las relaciones pueden ser lo mejor de este universo dattebayo, ¡Yeah!, pero tambíen pueden ser lo más peligroso, buuu. Son como el amor, aunque menos complicados...mmm seeee-)

-Entonces yo creo que es algo que la gente clasifica. Anque no debería, pero ya es un factor cultural- terminó Naruto, tirando su lápiz a la mesa, mientras masajeaba su hombro.

-Si...- alcanzó a decir, no creyendo que el tonto, ruidoso, desagradable Naruto, supiera tanto en el tema, y menos unos tan serio como los campos de la sexualidad.

-Oye y tu has...experimentado...eso- apuntó Sakura al bulto de entre las piernas de Naruto, mientras este agrandaba sus ojos como plato, un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo...¡Qué!-

-Pues si- Y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura estaba encima de Naruto, tocando sus hombros, trazando líneas en esa playera que sea veía como que quería desaparecer.

-No entiendo tus letras...- susurró ella en su oído.

-Tendrás que enseñarme todo...con hechos- viajó sus labios alrededor de la cara de Naruto haciendo fricción con la ingle del chico, este sacando un gemido.

-Sakura...chan...-murmuró el, sus ojos azules parcialmente cerrados.

Y así de repente, lo besó profundamente sintiendo esa mezcla de mango y menta.

Abrió los ojos, separandose de su ósculo, para ver que los de Naruto ahora estaban violetas por la lujuria viajando en su ser...

...Y esto siempre pasaba diario...

Reviews por favor!!!!


End file.
